


Возмездие

by leqslant



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [7]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/pseuds/leqslant
Summary: Вскоре после инцидента с кальмаром Вейдт возвращается в Карнак





	Возмездие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Retribution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53720) by [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne). 



> написано для команды fandom Vertigo & Watchmen 2019 на Fandom Kombat 2019

Через две недели после собственноручного спасения мира Адриан Вейдт вернулся в антарктическое убежище отдыхать. Без Бубастис всё было иначе, однако её утрата оказалось лишь одной из многочисленных нош, которые Адриан на себя взвалил. Каждый день он заставлял себя переживать её потерю, подобно иным потерям, подобно тому, что он делал многие и многие годы. Он не мог позволить себе легко пережить совершённое им жертвоприношение. Не мог позволить ни на йоту снять с себя его тяжесть.

Ещё по пути в комнату для медитаций Адриан почувствовал, как спадает изнурительное напряжение последних двух недель. Привести мир к утопии — это тяжёлая работа, и миру повезло, что Адриан оказался в силах её совершить.

Устраиваясь в позе лотоса, Адриан понадеялся: однажды Доктор Манхэттэн вернётся и сообщит ему, что в конце концов всё сложилось правильно. Несмотря на высказанное им намерение покинуть Галактику, логи систем безопасности чётко показывали: с тех пор как Адриан пожертвовал тремя миллионами людей ради спасения человечества, Манхэттэн навещал Карнак три раза. Очень кратко, на несколько секунд каждый раз, сенсоры трижды регистрировали его отличительный энергетический отпечаток. Если Адриан подождёт, Манхэттэн вернётся снова.

Сложно сказать, сколько часов прошло в трансе, но неопределённое время спустя нечто пробилось в его сознание. Адриан открыл глаза и ничего не увидел. Но мигом позже совершенно точно услышал что-то снаружи комнаты для медитаций.

Адриан резко вздохнул, и сердце словно сжало холодой рукой. Откуда бы ни шёл этот звук, он поразительно напоминал характерный зов Бубастис. Адриан должен был страдать за все дела свои, и он страдал.

Пытаясь поддержать боль в сердце, не дать ей сойти на нет, он поднялся и направился в большую центральную комнату. Он ещё не набрал новых слуг — при мысли о них он исправно испытывал угрызения совести — поэтому ни один человек не мог произвести этот звук. Мог ли его издать Манхэттэн? (Вейдт вспомнил чудовищную синюю руку, которая накрыла его, и грустно улыбнулся, потому что воспоминание вызвало приступ страха.) Или это шквальный ветер сдувал снег?

— Мррр?

Строго говоря, перед смертью сердце не может остановиться, но потрясённому Адриану показалось, что так и произошло. Одним быстрым взглядом он окинул египетскую комнату — ничего. Постойте, откуда тогда на металлических поверхностях этот синеватый отблеск?

Адриан считал, что готов ко всему, однако поднял глаза к свету и похолодел — почти как бесконечные снега вокруг убежища. Сенсоры засекали совсем не Манхэттэна.

— Мрррррр.

Сверху на него смотрела огромная, изысканно прекрасная кошачья морда.

Кошка рычала. И она была синего цвета.

— Моя дорогая, — прошептал Адриан, и тогда гигантская голубая лапа, закрывая собой свет, обрушилась прямо на него.


End file.
